Triumvirate: Love
by Kashari
Summary: The Green Crescent have publicly declared their mission & Azeroth's leaders must decide how to react. Lady Liadrin deals with the consequences of her decision to defend the rebel camp. Tension is running high between Salandria, Will & Darshan as they struggle to find their place in the group & with each other. A sequel to Triumvirate: Faith & part two of a planned trilogy.
1. Emissaries

**Emissaries**

Sylvanas read the report with increasing disdain. She'd long been aware of the activities of the Green Crescent but the sudden inclusion of Liadrin and her Blood Knights was one she didn't anticipate. She waved the messenger away so she could contemplate this in peace.

It seemed Liadrin had joined forces with her wayward orphan. The report stated the Blood Knights had since returned to Silvermoon but Sylvanas felt a rumble of anger build. It was Sylvanas herself who argued so passionately for the inclusion of the Blood Elves into the Horde in the first place. Was this all to be thrown away on the idealism of a child? She should have known Liadrin would turn back to her insipid priestess ways. It's impossible to simply become a warrior, you had to be born with a soul of fire and steel. Sylvanas had always been a true fighter and defender; first of Silvermoon and now the Forsaken. Liadrin was nothing but a temple dweller in a suit of armour.

Sylvanas held no real allegiance to the Horde but Liadrin's betrayal had put the Blood Elves in danger and, by extension, the Forsaken. Garrosh would learn of this shortly and nothing Liadrin could do would stop his wrath. The Green Crescent would be steamrolled and with it any thoughts of peace between the factions.

She allowed herself a slow smile. This Salandria's vision of the world may be unrealistic but it was also powerful. Peace between the factions could bring untold benefits to many of the races, but never to the Forsaken. They were protected only as part of the Horde and if the Horde didn't exist….it was safe to say the orphan's utopian vision didn't include an army of undead soldiers.

Garrosh believed himself too powerful to take notice of the affairs outside of the Horde and Alliance conflict so it was unlikely he had a spy nearby ready to take him news of this immediately. Luckily for her, Sylvanas was not so stupid.

She would ensure that it was her own messengers who reached him first and they would conveniently leave out the news of the Blood Knights' meddling. Let him rage and expend his energy on destroying the Green Crescent, they would be an easy target. She would deal with Liadrin herself.

* * *

Tyrande had a long memory. Darshan's name was instantly familiar to her, as it would be for any night elf who showed such promise. Passionate and wild, the young elf was soon picked out as a rising star amongst her people. As noble as they were, it could be difficult to spur them into action at times. Night elves lived for so long, they could be arrogant and aloof. With this young druid, there were no such problems. Not for the first time, she regretted that she couldn't tempt him to stay in Darnassus with his own kind.

She was used to dealing with the wild, independent spirit of druids and young Darshan had been no exception. Still, it had pained her to learn of his self-destructive path after the cruel murder of his family. She briefly wondered what had caused him to suddenly forgive his Sin'dorei lover and start up his cause for peace once more, but set the thought aside. It would do her no good to ponder on things she cannot know.

It was an interesting development, however, and one which pointed to great leaps in the young man's maturity. If only he could harness that potential and put it some real use, instead of wasting away in that jungle wasteland. She resolved to send a message to Malfurion immediately. The boy was a druid and that meant the Cenarion Circle had a right to know his business.

* * *

Varian Wrynn hadn't received any of the messages he had expected. By now, he should have received word of his victory, either from one of his messengers dotted around the land or a visit from Raenysa herself. When the days passed with nothing, he was forced to accept that they'd all been wiped out.

First he asked himself why but then, like all good leaders, he put that question aside. It didn't matter anymore. It was done and it could not be undone, it could only be contained. He would destroy this band of rebels before they did any more harm to his reign. He wouldn't let a bunch of barbaric Horde and cowardly traitors ruin what he'd built from the ashes of an empire.

It was, however, this bunch of ragged traitors that had decimated his band of assassins. He knew the condition of their defences and the number of warriors they had in camp. There was no way they could have done it without serious help and that meant one of the other factions. Could a Horde army have crossed lines to strike a blow at him? Or was there a neutral force out there this strong?

The Green Crescent had suddenly grown from an annoyance to a real threat. This meant an entire rethink of his previous strategy. He vowed by the Light he wasn't going to let some renegade elves and poor, idealistic fools threaten Stormwind. His people must be protected and the best way to do that is to ensure they had a strong leader.

* * *

The only surprise Liadrin felt when Verda'an entered her study was that he hadn't come sooner. Her Blood Knight Captain was fiercely loyal to her but even she knew she would have to answer for her orders eventually. She surveyed him coolly, signalling him to approach. He was 6"5 with long blonde hair which he kept tied back from his face. That face was usually somewhat grim and serious but today had taken on a nervous edge as he approached her.

There was no doubt that Verda'an was an attractive man full of admirable qualities. She had a deep respect for him and, if truth be told, found him more than a little handsome. There had been moments in the past where she'd briefly fantasised about what it would be like to stop being the formidable Lady Liadrin for a few hours and abandon all pretence of duty with him for a few hours in her sumptuous four poster bed, but the fantasy never lasted for long. Nor did it last long now as she waved him to sit down.

Verda'an coughed nervously as he settled into his seat, the seat that was deliberately set a few inches below Liadrin's own. "Permission to speak freely, my lady?"

"Permission granted Captain."

"Far be it for me to question your authority, but the Blood Knights have been wondering about the reasoning for our inclusion in the defence of the Green Crescent camp. Some of them are worried that it means a separation from the Silvermoon authority."

"And what do you think?" Liadrin asked.

Verda'an straightened up in his chair. "I trust your judgement, my lady. I know you would never do anything to endanger the Sin'dorei. Our survival and prosperity has always been your top concern."

Liadrin thought for a moment just how true that was. She had dedicated her life to her people. And she knew how crucial Salandria would be to them. But was that truly the only reason? If Salandria didn't have such a bright future ahead of her, would she still have saved her? Would her love for her daughter have trumped over the lives of those who followed her, including the life of this man in front of her? She frowned, displeased with herself, which Verda'an took for unhappiness with him.

"Forgive me, my lady, if I've offended you. As captain it can sometimes fall on me to be the ambassador of the ordinary solider."

"You are Blood Knights, Captain, there are no ordinary soldiers among you. And yes, my decision was unusual and I appreciate their concern, I would do the same in their place. To many, it would seem like I was risking your lives simply to save a loved one, or those that I care about."

Liadrin took his silence as leave to continue. "Tell me, Captain, have you ever known me to place my personal life above the needs of our people?"

"No, my lady."

"No. I've always been single-minded in my pursuit of what is best for us as a nation. And that continues to this day. We need the Green Crescent to survive, not for their ideals, but for what they can give us. Salandria plays a part in that too. Not because I adopted her. I adopted her _because_ of the role she must play. I can see you're confused and unfortunately it's not something I can elaborate on. But you will convey this message to the troops?"

"Of course, my lady. I will tell the rest of the order there is no need for concern. The Blood Knights will remain loyal servants to Silvermoon, as always. As you do."

Liadrin nodded and Verda'an went to leave the room. He hesitated before opening the door and turned back to her.

"I am proud to serve the Sin'dorei, my lady. But my loyalty is with you. Always."

Liadrin met his eyes boldly but found she couldn't hold his intense gaze. She turned her back sharply. "Dismissed, Captain!" she snapped out, harsher than she should. There was a delay before she heard him close the door behind him, before she could feel his presence was gone. She let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

_Enough of this_, she thought. It was time to focus on her upcoming meeting with Lor'themar. She may have the Blood Knights' loyalty for now but it wouldn't stretch to keeping their escapade in Ravenwind a secret forever. Lor'themar was an honourable man but she couldn't guarantee that power hadn't changed him. It wasn't time yet but perhaps Salandria's return would force her hand. For so long it seemed that progress had stopped to nothing. Now it was roaring up fast behind her and she had to wield it correctly or else all was lost.

* * *

Salandria and Will were happy with the finished products while Darshan and Caruur remained bemused.

"I've never heard of someone doing this before", the night elf objected.

"That's the point", Salandria replied, excitedly. "It's extremely effective back in our world and will be even more so here because they're used so little in Azeroth."

"I know but…posters and leaflets? It just seems so…inelegant. Won't a good orator have a much better effect?"

"We don't have so many speech-givers that we can cover as much ground as these posters. Not to mention that there's less chance of being arrested for igniting civil unrest. Trust me on this."

Salandria's face was so earnest that Darshan had to relent and smile. Will and Salandria spent the last few days coming up with a strategy about spreading the word of the Green Crescent and he felt a little bewildered by the whole thing. They claimed their ideas had worked in the world they lived in previously – when Salandria was so far away from him – but they felt a little alien. The pair were so excited about it he decided to support it, though he knew Caruur shared his reservations.

In truth, it wasn't just these new ideas that made him feel isolated. Seeing Will and Salandria work closely together with a shared history and goal made him acutely aware of how much had happened to her since he chased her away and what a huge distance he had yet to cover before she'd ever return to him. Darshan was not a patient man but that hadn't served him well in the past and he was determined to change. Could he actually wait until Will died? He shook the thoughts from his head and went back to work.

Meanwhile, Salandria dispatched messengers to the various capital cities with the literature. Caruur watched her give the orders, smiling to himself.

"Leadership suits you," he said.

"Yes, well it's not something I would have chosen for myself but it seems fate has pushed me into it."

"Like all the best leaders."

The pair watched the messengers leave the camp.

"This is going to change everything", said Salandria.

"Absolutely. Are you ready for it?" Caruur asked.

She shrugged. "Who knows?"

"We will. Soon enough."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Back in business! For clarity's sake, I've decided to refer to Ava/Salandria strictly as Salandria from now on since that's the identity she's accepted now. Only Will will continue to call her Ava. Lots of set up here, looking forward to getting stuck into the story!**


	2. Waiting

**Waiting**

As the days passed, Salandria and Will grew tenser. The messengers had returned with their mission complete, but the new recruits they hoped for had so far failed to materialise.

Salandria had never felt more vulnerable. It was one thing to know that the days of hiding was over. It was quite another to literally announce your intentions to Azeroth and simply sit and wait for the consequences. Worse, what if there were no consequences? What if simply nobody cared?

She knew Will took the failure to heart. It was something they'd worked on together and was uniquely from the world they'd shared. His fighting skills were improving day by day and he was increasingly well respected within the camp but Salandria knew he still felt isolated in this strange place. She smiled as she watched him duck off to another history lesson with Caruur. He was determined to get to grips with the complicated history of this land, although she knew he didn't have a great knack for academics.

She surveyed the remains of the Ravenwind camp. A lot of rebuilding had been completed; the reduced size of the rebels meant that there was little to be destroyed in Varian's attack in the first place. A sense of order and purpose was restored to the camp once more and many of the inhabitants kept themselves busy with a new zest for their cause. She vowed she wouldn't let them down again. They needed support; new bodies and new talent and if her original plan didn't work, she'd simply think of a new one.

She opted to go for a long walk in the surrounding jungle. It lacked the beauty of Eversong Woods that she longed for, but it allowed her solitude with her thoughts. She couldn't help thinking on the loss of Nu'neren, the troll scout brutally murdered in this jungle by Varian's forces. She didn't fear for her safety though, despite the Green Crescent's recent exposure. She feared only for the others in her camp. Besides, it didn't appear anybody was paying attention to them.

She walked for a long time, letting thoughts drift in and out of her mind. It was easy to reach an almost meditative state when wandering aimlessly through the trees. She stopped at the edge of a clearing, conscious she may have wandered too far. When she looked up, she saw Darshan meditating.

She knew she should turn around and leave him in peace but she couldn't help stopping to look at him. His handsome features were relaxed and serene and he wore his blue hair loose. It was unusual to see him meditating, even when he was at his happiest. He was always more comfortable embracing the wild ways of the druid and cheerfully skipping the parts about inner peace and communing with nature. If her memory was correct – and it was, memories were all she could think about in recent weeks – she'd only seen him mediating a couple of times and every time he'd swiftly given up, cracking one eye open with a grin and crawling over to tackle her to the forest floor where they invariably spent some time rolling around. When she teasingly scolded him for his lack of concentration, he claimed that sex with her was his version of becoming one with nature. She leant against the nearby tree, smiling to herself at the memory and when she raised her head, Darshan was looking straight at her.

She immediately straightened up and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"That's alright, you didn't."

The silence hung heavy between them as Salandria tried to think of an excuse to leave.

"It's probably a bit strange to see me mediating", Darshan offered.

Salandria let out a little laugh. "Yes, your feeble attempts were exactly what I was thinking about." She coughed a little, hoping her words wouldn't prompt the same sensual imagery she had in her head. From the sheepish smile he gave her as he stood up, she knew they had.

"I was never the best at the more spiritual practices. I need to learn though, I'm far behind on my training."

"Well...I should go and leave you in peace", she said, turning away.

"No, I think I've spent enough time by myself for today. I'll walk you back."

Salandria nodded her acceptance and they headed back towards the camp in silence. As they went, she examined the scenery around her in an effort to not look at him. This was the first moment they'd spent alone since the showdown with Raenysa and it was damn awkward. She felt like a teenager being walked home by a boy for the first time. She could almost _feel_ the unspoken words building up inside him as they walked. How could one person be so familiar and yet so strange?

It seemed like it was only a couple of weeks since they'd been together and happy. But she'd lived another lifetime in between, only to be thrown back almost exactly where she left, as if leaving a vivid dream. But the distance between them betrayed the amount of time that'd passed. Their long history seemed to stretch between them as they made their way to camp, both desperately searching for a safe topic to discuss.

"The posters don't seem to have worked", Salandria finally admitted.

Darshan merely nodded in response.

"Perhaps you were right and it's just not the kind of thing that will work in Azeroth."

Darshan looked over at her, taking in her disappointed face. He wanted to agree with her but she looked so disappointed, he held his tongue. True, he didn't think those posters and leaflets would be very effective but if he was being honest, he also desperately wanted her to let go of everything in the other world. _It's all your fault_, he reminded himself.

He was still struggling to choose the right words when they emerged from the jungle to the outskirts of the camp. Before he could speak again, Will hurried towards them. When he saw the night elf, he narrowed his eyes, glaring at him. Darshan's instinct was to glare right back, but then he remembered that, to Will, he was the one who intruded on their happiness. He silently cursed Varian for the day he ruined his life.

"Why the sad face, beautiful?" Will asked Salandria. Darshan's stomach dropped as he listened, but urged himself to keep silent. He was becoming better at that.

"To be honest, I thought our plan would start to pay off by now."

Will grinned. "Well then, I've got something to show you that's going to make you really happy." With that, he grabbed her hand, almost running towards the centre of camp. Darshan was left alone on the outskirts, unsure whether he should follow or indeed where he should go.

* * *

The new recruit wasn't exactly what Salandria had hoped for. She watched as the emaciated man gobbled down the stew, gravy dripping on to his unkempt beard. She waited patiently for him to stop his noisy eating before speaking.

"You are very welcome to the Green Crescent, Yohan. What brings you here?"

The man eyed her up and seemed to choose his words with great care. "Same as you I suppose. Peace, an end to the fighting and all that stuff."

"Do you truly care about the cause we're fighting for? This isn't an easy life you've chosen."

"Easier than most."

Salandria nodded. "I see. What skills can you bring to us?"

"Ah, I can do lots of things. Pretty good with my hands. I can make things, fix things. Your camp's looking a bit sparse. I'm sure I can improve the living situation for you all."

She looked him up and down. It was clear to her the man was starving, probably a bandit or at the very least running away from something. He had probably seen one of the posters and thought he would show up for a meal ticket and somewhere to hide. Despite that, he could be useful and she could hardy turn him away after such a poor start to their recruitment campaign.

She gestured to Will who was standing near the table, his face eager with excitement. "Will, could you show this man around the camp. There are still areas in the north side desperately in need of repair. After a short rest, I would like Yohan to start immediately."

Will nodded and gestured for the man to follow him. Yohan looked a bit displeased at this immediate start to work but followed him without complaint anyway. Curious onlookers began to drift away and Salandria approached Caruur who was standing away from the action.

"This is good news, isn't it? It shows our methods are working."

"With all due respect, my friend, it's only one person so far. We've just announced our existence to the entirety of Azeroth and in payment we've received a man who clearly just wanted a decent meal."

"But perhaps he'll be the first of many?" Salandria heard the doubt in her own question though. "You think I did the wrong thing don't you?"

Caruur inclined his head towards her as he answered. "No, not necessarily. I see your logic but these are untried tactics here. That doesn't mean they're wrong, we just need to wait and see. But you must remember this world is very different from the one you left. Suspicion and violence reigns supreme here. A few leaflets promising an alternative may be tempting but is it enough to get people to leave their homes and into the jungle?"

"If it's not, then what are we doing here?"

Caruur nodded slowly but remained at Will who was giving an animated tour to an unimpressed Yohan.

"He's happy anyway", Caruur said.

"Yes. I worry that he hasn't quite grasped the danger he'll be constantly living in. He really believes this propaganda war could work."

"You believe that too. You wouldn't have tried it otherwise", Caruur reasoned.

"More of a hope than a firm belief. But we need to do something different. Everything's changed now, we can't just continue on as we were before."

"I agree. Which is why I think we should approach Jaina Proudmoore for her support."

"Jaina? What makes you think now is the right time to approach her? We've discussed this on and off for years."

"I believe I was wrong in advising caution on that one", Caruur conceded. "She's a natural ally for our cause. When you left, all hopes of diplomatic ties went with you. Now you're back, perhaps now is the time to do it."

Salandria broke out into a smile. "Caruur, this is wonderful! It's exactly what we always said we should do! Is it wrong to be so excited about being a diplomatic envoy? Does that make me a nerd?"

Caruur chuckled. "I'm not entirely sure what a nerd is but I confess I'm rather excited as well. I've always wanted to meet Lady Proudmoore. I rather think we'll find a kindred spirit in her."

"I'll bring Will as well. It will be good to have a human with us when we arrive in Theramore and I'm sure he'll be thrilled to get out of this sweaty jungle."

"And Darshan?"

Salandria paused to consider. "No, I think it best he stay here. One of the three should always be at camp if possible."

"True. But is that the only reason you want him to stay?"

Salandria pursed her lips in annoyance. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

Caruur merely raised an eyebrow, waiting for her response.

"It hasn't been easy", she admitted. "Having him around is extremely confusing to me. I feel like both sides of myself are at war with each other. It's not so bad when there's a few people around but I'd rather stay focused on this mission instead of having to be on guard all the time."

"It can't be easy", Caruur said, patting her shoulder.

"It should be. It should be so easy. I've lived as Ava for so long without any knowledge of him. He tried to kill me! That should be more than enough to sever any feelings for him."

Caruur shifted as he stood. "I'm afraid I'm no expert in matters of the heart. I chose a different path a long time ago. But I do know that emotion is rarely as straightforward and logical as we'd like it to be or as you are. Don't be so hard on yourself. Denial of feelings only tends to make them stronger."

Salandria considered his words briefly, then smiled. "I'm older than you, how are you so wise?"

Caruur gave a little shrug. "I find great wisdom in knowledge and in nature. Perhaps it's a shaman thing."

"Maybe I need some shaman training", she grinned.

"You've got the mind and intellect of a great politician. Allow me to have my profound nuggets of truth."

The pair laughed out loud at that and, not for the first time, Salandria thanked any deity who may be out there for bringing the tauren into her life.

"I better go tell Darshan about the mission…and the fact that he's staying here", Salandria reluctantly said.

"Allow me. You have to inform Will and get the preparations in order. We'll leave first thing tomorrow and there's lots to do."

Salandria squeezed his arm in thanks as she went to find her boyfriend, although she was a little ashamed at the happiness she felt about not confronting Darshan. She hoped her courage would be better when it came to representing the rebels in front of Jaina Proudmoore.

* * *

Darshan wandered around the camp aimlessly until finding Eshara. He hoped she was alone and not in the company of Amber. Darshan couldn't fault her for seeking out companionship – she'd spent most of the last three centuries with Malik – but couldn't fathom why she chose the disagreeable warlock as a suitable replacement. Amber's temperament hadn't improved since her release from the medical tent though Darshan thought more could have been done to atone for her wrongful accusation. Not that he wanted much to do with it. Warlock and their shadow power offended his druidic sensibilities.

_But you would have used it. If it meant vengeance for your family,_ a little voice whispered to him. He gritted his teeth in anger, but accepted his self-admonishments. He would be a better man if it killed him.

For now his luck was with him, and he found Eshara leaving the wash area of the camp alone. Good to know Amber didn't follow her there as well. She gave him a weak smile when he approached her. He hugged her tightly, this pale imitation of the strong-willed, energetic woman he cared so much for.

"I would ask how you are, but I know the answer", he said.

Eshara drew back from him, looking deep into his eyes. He was shocked at how tired she looked. "No, my dear boy, I don't think you really do. But let us walk regardless. It makes me happy to see you in good health. You are what's most important now."

They began a gentle walk around the perimeter of the camp, Darshan's arm supporting her weakened frame. "I'm as well as can be expected."

Eshara frowned. "Are the other two giving you a hard time?"

He shook his head. "Truth be told, they are being much kinder than me than I deserve. The hard time is mostly coming from myself."

"Oh Darshan, it's not your fault – "

"No, Eshara", he cut her off. "It may have been a plot of Varian's, but I'm the fool who fell for it. I should have had a bit more faith, a lot more patience. Like you once counselled me."

"Once?" she asked, incredulously.

"Well…maybe twice", he said. Eshara gave a faint smile in return.

"I don't feel at home here anymore", he continued. "I feel like an outsider."

"It's only been a couple of weeks. You need to give it time to establish yourself once more. You are the heart of this operation."

Darshan dropped his head. "I've failed everyone. Most of all myself. I'm don't feel fit to lead."

Eshara stopped abruptly and took his chin in her hand, forcing him to look into her eyes. "My darling boy, you are very dear to me. You saved me from those assassins. You're the reason I have so much faith in this cause. Many of the people here chose _you_ to lead them. You've so much potential you haven't even seen yet. But I can see it. A thousand years on this earth gives me some right to tell you what to do and how to think. I know there's greatness ahead of you. You first need to believe in yourself and then you need to figure out how to unlock it. My only doubt is whether I'll be around to see it."

Darshan patted her hand. "Don't say that. You're like a mother to me. You have many years left in you yet."

"There you two are", a voice called, as Amber approached them. "I realise I'm interrupting a beautiful moment." Yet the warlock didn't move from their side.

"That's alright, Amber. I was leaving anyway", Darshan said.

She smirked. "No, you weren't. You've been at a loose end ever since you came back."

Darshan opened his mouth to object but she waved him into silence. "Don't worry, I'm not judging you. You're the only leader around here that hasn't tried to kill me yet."

"I believe they apologised for that."

"And what good will apologies do me? I still have the bruises to show for it."

"I tried to kill Salandria when she didn't deserve it. Yet I'm back here."

Amber snorted. "Yeah, as a third wheel."

Eshara looked like she was about to interrupt when Caruur rounded the corner, nearly running into the trio.

"Oh, please excuse me", the tauren said. "Darshan, may I have a word with you?"

"Another intrigue, is it?" Amber asked. "I think we've had enough of those."

Caruur frowned down at her. "This matter concerns Darshan only. He has been chosen as one of our leaders."

"I know he has. But nobody chose you, Caruur. He should decide what's secret and what's not. Not you."

"And certainly not you, Amber. If you wanted more respect in this group, you would do well to behave in a more amiable fashion. You have much potential but you steadfastly refuse to show it. It's something you should seek to rectify before you do irredeemable harm to your reputation."

"Like be seem as a traitor? Loyalty to the incompetent leaders around here doesn't equate to loyalty to the cause."

"If you cannot see how your refusal to cooperate damages us all, then I'm afraid you have proved yourself unworthy of any kind of trust", the tauren replied sharply

"Enough", Darshan intervened. Amber looked like she was about to summon a very nasty curse on the tauren's head and from Caruur's expression, it was clear the redhead got under his skin. Darshan respected Caruur and tended to agree with him in his observations but he also knew Amber deserved a bit of trust given recent events.

"You may speak freely in front of Amber and Eshara today" Darshan said.

Caruur looked surprised but nodded respectfully. "I've recommended to Salandria that we approach Lady Proudmoore about a possible alliance and even ambassadorship. It would do us a great deal of good to have such a prolific and powerful ally on our side and she's the obvious choice. She's decided to visit her tomorrow and Will and I will accompany her. That means it is left to you to take leadership of the camp. I trust this is satisfactory."

Darshan considered the short speech, his temper rising. "And Salandria couldn't tell me this herself?"

"She's busy making preparations. I offered to approach you." Caruur continued more softly. "We need one of three of you to always be in camp, if possible. Will has yet to see much of Azeroth and you're a natural choice to welcome anybody else who may come to enlist."

Darshan took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew Caruur spoke sense – and without malice – but he still couldn't help feeling left out of the discussion. "You're right", he said, stiffly. "I'll be happy to be in charge of camp. I look forward to learning the outcome of your meeting with Jaina."

Caruur nodded again and turned on his heel to leave. As the tauren got further away, Amber turned to Darshan with a smirk. "Feeling a little left out?" she asked.

He didn't reply because for once she was right.

* * *

Will was eyeing the hippogryph as if he couldn't decide whether to eat it or shoo it away. The hippogryph was returning the compliment.

"It's perfectly safe", Salandria called from behind bird, where she was loading up supplies.

"It's basically a glorified ostrich and we're going to fly across the continent on it. There's no safety belts!"

"Hippogryphs are one of the safest mode of transport. And we don't have much choice if we're to reach Theramore Isle, we can't ride Kodo all the way there and even if we could it would take days.

"Your logic is perfect but that doesn't mean it's safe. Any statistics on the air accidents with these things?"

Salandria rolled her eyes and poked her head around the mount to look at Will. "You're behaving like a tourist."

"A tourist! I'd be lucky to be a tourist, then I could leave here at any time!"

"You're welcome to stay but if you want to visit Theramore and get out of this sweaty jungle for a while, you're going to have to get on the glorified ostrich."

Will stared at the hippogryph once more and he swore he could see a glint in its crazy eyes. But the thought of leaving Salandria go off on another potentially dangerous mission without him was too much. He sighed. "Fine, ostrich ride it is."

"I suggest you make peace with her before you do. She knows you're talking about her."

Will reluctantly patted the animal's head but she head-butted him out of the way and – was it possible? – snorted. Caruur was already seated on his mount and trotted towards them.

"Ok, I think we're ready to go", Salandria announced. "Will, you get on the back here and I'll make sure she's calm before I get on the front. Just hold tight and you'll be fine."

Will walked to the side and grabbed on to the saddle. There were no stirrups to assist him, so he grabbed the leather and ungainfully pulled himself up, sprawling across the back of the hippogryph. With a wobble he seated himself upright and Salandria leaped gracefully to the front of the saddle.

"Hold on tight", she warned and suddenly they were rising in the air. Will let out an unmanly shriek and grabbed Salandria's waist tightly shutting his eyes tightly. The wind carried the sound of Caruur's bass chuckle to him and he reminded himself to scold the tauren when they were on solid ground once more.

The hippogryph soared upwards and eventually the flight path smoothed out to a gentle glide. "Open your eyes", Salandria said gently.

Will squinted reluctantly at first but his eyes opened wide when he took in the lush green landscape beneath him. Far into the distance, he could see the vivid red of the Barrens creep closer.

"Wow", he whispered.

"I know, it's a beautiful sight. I think you'll really like flying" she replied. "Just try not to look down."

Will often did things he shouldn't do but in this instance decided to take his girlfriend's advice.

By the time the isle of Theramore came into sight, Will had sufficiently relaxed enough in the saddle to try and twist his head around Salandria's neck to get a better view.

"Will you stay back for heaven's sake! If you like it so much, you can steer next time!"

"I was always a better driver than you", Will pointed out.

"Excuse me! Who knocked off their side mirror last year?"

"It was a really narrow street, that car wasn't built for those kind of roads."

"_I _managed perfectly fine there – " Salandria's words died down and she drew the hippogryph to a gentle halt while Caruur pulled up beside them, his eyes fixed on the scene below them. Will peered down and realised the smoke he thought was coming from chimneys was actually as a result of the several ruined buildings. What should have been the centre of Theramore was simply a black crater in the land.

Will could feel the tension knot up in Salandria's back. "I'm guessing this is not what it usually looks like", he offered.

"No", she whispered softly. She looked to Caruur who was equally taken aback. "We have to find out what happened"

"It might be dangerous", he replied.

"It could be very dangerous" she agreed. "But we can't turn back. Perhaps we could offer Lady Proudmoore some assistance."

Caruur nodded and the pair began a swift descent to the Isle. Will automatically reached for his sword and drew comfort from knowing it was there. Inside he was shaking but reminded himself that he'd fought in a battle before and he was with two very experienced fighters. But nothing could prepare for what he was about to see.

_**A/N:**_** To answer your question Lystric, yes Garrosh has definitely heard of the Green Crescent but they've been so quiet in the last few years, he's never really paid any attention and certainly wouldn't have been keeping an active watch on them. He's so wrapped up in furthering the Horde, I think he'd be blind to a threat from anywhere else. Hope that clears it up!**


	3. Reality

**Reality**

The stench hit Will long before they reached the ground. Salandria and Caruur steered the hippogryphs towards a relatively untouched corner of the island, but not before Will got a good look at the desolation below. Corpses littered the streets below, their faces staring up at him, some with a dull, blank expression, some twisted as if experiencing excruciating pain. It was the smell that disgusted Will the most though. It wasn't the smell of rotting bodies though, these were all far too fresh. It was the tangy, metallic taste of blood that he could almost taste on the tip of his tongue. There was also a chargrilled aroma hanging in the air and he knew it was flesh being cooked by the smouldering embers all over the city.

By now he recognised the Alliance crest that emblazoned many of the dead soldiers' chests. There were a few Horde casualties scattered here and there but the losses to the Alliance had clearly been huge. The three remained in silence as they landed.

Will staggered off the hippogryph, partly from stiffness but also from the nausea that threatened to unbalance him. His stomach heaved as he struggled to hold his vomit in. Caruur remained stoney-faced while Salandria wore an expression of sadness but not of the shock that Will felt. His breath came in ragged gasps as he bent over.

"The aftermath of an attack" Salandria whispered.

"Are you guys not as upset about this as I am?" he asked, incredulously. "How can you take it so calmly? What the - "  
At this point Will's stomach failed him and he emptied the contents of his breakfast in a messy heap at his feet. He spluttered with relief and shame, the immediate nausea gone but the smell of death still surrounding him. Salandria softly rested her hand on his shoulder but he sharply shrugged off, grappling against the desire to flee the scene./

"We've seen it all before", Caruur offered by way of explanation.

Will shook his head. "I can't, I can't."

"We can't stay here", said Salandria. "It could be dangerous. We should see if we can find Lady Jaina or if there's anyone we can help. Otherwise we should return to camp and try and find out what happened from there."

He continued to shake his head and kept his eyes on the ground. On some level, he felt ashamed that he was acting this way but he couldn't look up to face some fresh horror. All the gory movies in the world couldn't prepare him for the sensory overload that came with being surrounded by hundreds of dead human bodies.

Salandria crouched before him, gently cupping his chin in her hands and forcing him to meet her eyes.

Will, I understand this is difficult. But this is something you're going to see again. You need to be able to face this in the future. You need to be able to spring into action. There could be people hidden around here that need our help. You have to be able to do this. There's simply no other option."

Will shut his eyes once more but straightened up his posture. He opened them and saw Salandria's calm expression. He remained bewildered that she could maintain such composure in the face of all this death. A random memory flashed through his mind; the time she called him over to her house to clean up a dead bird that the neighbour's cat deposited in her garden. She couldn't bear to look at the mangled body and he'd laughed at her then but was also oddly touched that the pain of the little bird had affected her so badly. This was back when she was just his Ava and not a woman who could stand in the middle of a battlefield commanding him into action.

He nodded his acceptance and stepped back to allow her to lead the way. She got two steps before the frostbolt froze her feet together. A white-haired woman wearing a robe covered in blood and holding an imposing staff was facing them, a dozen soldiers behind her back.

You won't get very far blood elf. Theramore doesn't fall so easily to Horde scum. Now let that man go."

Will looked around, confused. "Are you talking about me? No, no, I'm fine. I'm with them."

he lady's expression darkened and she waved a command to her supporting forces who advanced towards the trio. Will put his hand on his sword but Caruur shook his head at him. /

Lady Jaina, I don't know what happened here, but we come as friends. We are part of the Green Crescent, a neutral group. I understand you're in the middle of a crisis and we'd like to offer our assistance until such a time as we can speak to you properly."

aina's face twisted into a sneer. "There'll be no talk between us, tauren. Now take them to the prison until I have time to deal with them. Let them rot until I decide what to do with them."

With that the guards marched them away. Will followed Salandria and Caruur's lead by allowing himself to go peacefully but he could see the bewildered looks on the other two's faces. This was clearly not the welcome they were expecting.

* * *

The prison was dark but dry and airy. The trio were held in individual cells but the guards left them alone and although they couldn't see each other, they could speak freely.

"Not quite the ally you hoped for, was she?" Will asked.

"I'm sure she will come around", reasoned Caruur. "She has always been a strong stalwart for peace. This latest attack has obviously been a grave shock to her."

"What could have prompted this attack?" Salandria asked.

"I'm not sure...but I'm willing to bet Garrosh has something to do with it. There's another thing...I saw members of the Kirin Tor lying dead in the harbour on the way to the prison."

"But they're a neutral organisation," Salandria said with surprise. "They shouldn't be anywhere near here!"

"Well it appears as if they are. My instinct says Jaina called on them to help defend Theramore."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Will asked.

"If they're defending Alliance soil, it means the entire neutrality of the organisation is in question. And we need more neutral organisations if we're to succeed in our goals" Salandria explained. "This could have dire consequences."

With that, they fell silent for hours. The dungeon was comfortable enough but with no light so they couldn't track the passing of time. Eventually Caruur's low, snores resounded through the prison. The couple said nothing but Will waited until he could hear Salandria's breathing grow regular in sleep until he lay down himself.

Will didn't know what eventually stirred him awake but when he opened his eyes, he saw Lady Jaina staring at him from outside his cell. He met her eyes and was shocked at the intensity of her gaze. He starred at her for a few moments, then suddenly became aware that he must look like a confused fish with his mouth hanging open. He straightened up on the uncomfortable bunk and tried to smooth down his wrinkled clothes. The lady kept staring at him from behind the bars, only adding to his discomfort.

"Uh...can I help you?" Will asked, immediately inwardly cursing his gormless speech.

When she spoke it was a beautiful, musical voice which clashed with her angry eyes.

"Come with me", she said and the bars of his cell opened as if by magic.

_It was magic, you idiot_, Will reminded himself. He'd heard stories from Caruur about Jaina's great proficiency as a mage. When he looked around at the other cells, both the tauren and Salandria had vanished.

"Where are they?" Will demanded, turning on Jaina.

Her voice remained steady as he replied. "They are safe, you have my word. I wanted to speak with you alone."

"What does your word mean to me?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"Have you been mistreated in any way since you've been here?"

"You mean apart from being thrown into prison?"

"Have you seen the condition of the city you landed in?" she asked, her voice rising. "With two Horde members, no less. What would you have done?"

Will knew he would have done something similar, as would Salandria. Also, it didn't look like he had much choice at the moment. He waved Jaina to continue outside, an action which she looked slightly displeased at but didn't comment.

Surprisingly, they went down several flights of stairs before reaching outside. It seemed the Theramore prison was in a tower instead of a dungeon. The scene was just as horrific as when he landed. Although clean-up efforts were underway, a decaying smell had started to hang through the air. He fought back another retch and was only saved from vomiting by the emptiness of his stomach. Lady Jaina merely stood there stoically, carefully studying his reactions. He willed his body to stop betraying his shock at the situation. Until he was certain, he had to regard Jaina as an enemy and weakness was not something he could afford to show.

She silently began to walk away from the prison and Will supposed he was meant to follow her. He jogged a little to catch up and kept pace with her graceful glide around the ruined streets of Theramore. She remained in silence for a time and Will tried his best to keep his eyes on the ground in front of him. Every corner they turned brought a fresh set of mangled corpses into his field of vision and the sick desire to see the carnage around him sometimes proved too much. Every time he looked up to gaze on what had caught his eye, he regretted it.

"I'm sorry for your loss Lady Jaina but is there a particular reason why you're showing me this?" Will asked.

Jaina looked at him intently. "You are a human allying yourself with the Horde. Just as I was. I betrayed my family for them."

We don't fight for the Horde. We fight for peace."

So did I!" she replied, angrily. "Everything I have done up to this point has been in the belief that both factions can work together. I placed that belief and hope above all other things and look what I've achieved." She swept her arm towards the men who were shifting the blackened corpses. "I now know that the leadership of the Horde can never be bargained with, especially as it stands now. Perhaps they never can. Perhaps some races are intrinsically bad."

"You can't say that. That's….that's racist!"

Jaina arched her eyebrow at him. It seemed racism wasn't a common concept in Azeroth.

"I can only act on the evidence before me. For too long I've dealt in idealism and hope. I've led my people down a primrose path with only death waiting at the end. I've been betrayed, both on my home soil and now by the Sin'dorei in Dalaran. They respect emnothing!/em From now on the Kirin Tor will be open only to the Alliance and I will do everything in my power to ensure that we never stop fighting the Horde."

Jaina spoke with such open rage that Will knew Salandria's plan for a powerful ally would not come to fruition here. Thinking of his girlfriend locked away in some unknown place, he made one last attempt anyway.

"Please Lady Jaina. The Green Crescent desires what you've always desired. I…I haven't been involved very long but I know of you and I know what great work you've done with Thrall. You've always been an inspiration. It's only now that we have the resources and leadership to really achieve that. We're already getting new recruits in. It's an idea, but it's a powerful one and we need the help of someone like you to achieve that. This could be everything you've ever wanted."

Jaina's steely gaze softened somewhat and she looked out once again at her destroyed city. Her voice was soft when she replied. "You are too late."

Will stood next to her in silence, taking in the horrific sights. He wasn't sure he would behave much differently than Lady Jaina in her circumstances. If this was the kind of horror she's regularly subjected to, he found it surprising she'd been willing to negotiate for so long. He felt another wave of nausea as he imagined his own hometown burnt to the ground like this. His mother, father, brothers, all lying there with dead eyes and ruined bodies. He couldn't blame the woman next to him for deciding to fight the force that was responsible for it.

When Jaina turned her eyes back towards him, the softness had been replaced with a wild look. "It's not too late for you Will."

His eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what she was saying. She grabbed his hands, pulling him closer to her. "The Horde is there to destroy us, they will kill you and everyone you love if they're given the chance. All of humankind must stand up to them. We have to fight with everything we have if we are to survive."

"Lady Jaina", Will began gently. "I know you've suffered a great loss but the people I travel with are not in the Horde. They stand for peace and end to the violence which you've endured so much of."

"They're merely setting themselves up as a third faction, a faction that is against the Alliance. Everything they do will be only a hindrance to us, not a help. I _know_, I know more than anyone the dire consequences of that. Now it's my duty to tell others."

With that, she grabbed Will by the neck and turned him around with a surprising amount of strength. He resisted, but she held his head to gaze at the stinking, bloated bodies that surrounded them in all directions. "_Look at them"_, she hissed, forcefully. "Take a good look at what has happened to people just like you."

Will did just that. He stopped himself from shutting his eyes and gazed on the puerile destruction all around him. He'd always known that war would have consequences like this, but it had been an abstract thought. To be faced with the indescribable reality was another thing altogether. Many of the men and women scattered around had gruesome injuries but you could still make out their features, and they looked just like people at home. Despite the scene around him, he felt a kind of peculiar relief to be around so many humans again. He didn't realise just how much he had missed home and had quickly forgotten how strange it was to be around creatures who were before only to be found in fantasy. His own girlfriend had transformed in front of his eyes and now he was here in a strange land surrounded by entire races who wanted to kill him.

There were not only the dead bodies but the live ones as well, the bands of people who were working together to treat the remains of their friends and neighbours with respect. Despite the terrible nature of his surroundings, he felt more at home than he had in recent weeks.

He turned and grasps Jaina's hand in his. "I wish you all the best for the defence of your people. And I truly understand your position. But I can't be part of this. My place is with the Green Crescent and that can't change. I hope you won't stand in the way of our aims. But I don't really belong here."

aina clutched his hand back, almost desperately. "Yes, you do. And you will see that in time. Until then, do not let them change you. Retain your humanity at all costs and remember where you come from. You do not belong with blood elves and taurens. You belong with your own kind and if given the chance, they will destroy you."

Will shuffled uncomfortably, feeling some sting in Jaina's words. She didn't know how right she was about not belonging here. Jaina led him back to where the hippogryphs were waiting. "I'll have your companions brought to you here under armed guard and will allow you safe passage from Theramore. Under the circumstances, that is more than generous."

Will nodded and watched the Lady glide over to the harbour to oversee the clean-up. The city was already starting to look better than it had when they'd landed, though that wasn't saying much. The mournful look on the residents' faces cut him to the bone though and underneath the sadness was a bubbling anger that he felt beneath the surface. He was angry for these people and the senseless loss of life they'd had to experience. He deeply wished he could do something to make it better and to help them through.

He couldn't fail to notice the hatred on the guards' faces when they escorted Salandria and Caruur back to him. They resented Jaina's order to let them go unharmed and he couldn't blame them. It was clear they didn't belong here.

When the guards released her, Salandria flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. He heard one guard mutter "filthy traitor" underneath his breath but she was too intent on checking if he was ok to notice.

"Did you see Lady Jaina?" she whispered. "I'm considering duelling with these guards to get them out of the way and find her. I'm sure if we could just talk face-to-face, she would see that we have the same goals and desires. We could –"

Will cut her off gently. "No Ava", he said, sadly. "There's nothing for you here."

"But I could knock them out easily and I know Jaina would –"

"No!" he responded, a bit more forcefully. "These people have had enough. We should go."

Salandria was taken aback by his strong reaction and he could tell she wanted to argue the point but she nodded her head, wide-eyed. The flight back to Ravenwind was silent and Will dully kept his eyes on the moving ground below, replaying the conversation with Jaina over and over in his mind. His mind was haunted by the fallen people of Theramore and the further he got from them, the more he imagined them floating in the harbour, looking up at him with sad, vacant eyes.


	4. Summons

**Summons**

Ruaran tried not to take notice of Darshan standing in the corner of the training ground as he ran through some manouevres. The damn druid was so tall and _blue_ it was hard not to keep him in his line of sight. Eventually he let out an exasperated sigh and stomped over to where he stood.

"Are you actually going to pick up a weapon and make yourself useful or are you going to stand there making everyone uncomfortable?" the blood elf asked.

"I was just looking over the military side of things. If I'm to be an effective leader I need to know these things. I never took much interest in it before I know."

Ruaran grunted. "There's no point in you looking over anything. You don't have a head for this kind of work. You're a good enough fighter, but being able to oversee military movements and how they fit into a larger plan was never for you."

"Perhaps I could -"

"Forget it", Ruaran cut him off. "You'd waste your time and mine. What you can do is practice some sparring though. A man that's been chasing phantoms like you have for the last 5 years is bound to be out of practice."

Darshan looked displeased but nodded his head in agreement. He followed the black-haired blood elf to a ring that had been cornered off.

"Pick your weapon", Ruaran pointed to the weapon rack. Darshan looked confused.

"If you think I'm going up against your kitty claws, think again. This is a sparring match, not a race to see what organ you can shred first" Ruaran said, by way of explanation. "Besides, you know the mage enchantments you could be up against. It's time you learned to fight as a man."

Darshan gritted his teeth. "I know how to fight as a man."

"Yeah, but not well. You're a real asset in the heat of the moment because you're feral and hold nothing back but when you need to keep your cool, you're fucked. You've never learned composure while fighting and at 60 years old, I think it's time you started."

"I can control myself!"

"You've been doing a fine job of that for the last few years, haven't you?" Ruaran asked with a hint of a growl in his voice. "You may be escaping off to meditate for the last few days but that doesn't make you a changed man. You need to relearn a lot of bad habits you've been cultivating. So pick your weapon."

Darshan's eyes narrowed at the hostility coming from the blood elf and took a deep breath as he reminded himself that he deserved this. Although he could hold his own, he rarely fought in his night elf form and even if he started that way, it wasn't long before he morphed into a cat. It was the most natural aggressive stance and attacking and defending came far more easily to him. But Ruaran had a point. There were plenty of enchantments that would hold him in his elven body and he needed to be ready.

He chose a rough-looking staff from the rack and observed Ruaran's look of disapproval. He could almost hear him thinking _treehugger_. He smiled to himself. A staff could easily disarm a man, especially one who blindly believed in the superiority of his own weapon choice. He eyed Ruaran's practice sword disdainfully. As if reading his mind, the blood elf said "you're not ready to face a real one, trust me."

At this Darshan felt his heart speed up and could sense the claws itching to reveal themselves. He saw the smirk on his opponent's face and knew it would give Ruaran great pleasure to see him go feral. He drew a deep breath and tried to centre himself.

Ruaran's blows came hard and fast and Darshan quickly found himself edging around the boundary of the ring, diving out of the way to avoid a hard knock to the head. He was aware of a crowd gathering to watch the fight and his resolve to prove Ruaran wrong grew stronger.

The blood elf was an excellent fighter though and anticipated his every move. When his practice sword hit against the staff, the shock reverberated down his arm, such was the strength behind it. Several times Darshan nearly tripped out of the sparring ring but each time his opponent drew back, just to tease him and keep him in the match a bit longer. Worst of all, Ruaran barely looked like he was making an effort and wore a relaxed smile on his face. There was no doubt that fucker was enjoying every minute of this.

Ruaran ducked elegantly behind him and as he spun to face him, he felt the wooden sword clatter against the back of his knees and suddenly he was looking up into the clear sky. Ruaran peered down at him with a sardonic grin, his black hair vivid against the sunlight.

"Your lesson for today is over", he said dismissively and threw his weapon away as he walked away. Darshan had enough. He drew a deep breath and flipped over from his back. He hit the ground with four paws and a resonating growl. Ruaran turned just in time to put his hands up before Darshan leapt on him, slapping his body against the ground. Darshan's claws dug into his hands and blood started to pour out. The blood elf grunted and pushed harder, managing to get the cat off him. He punched Darshan in the head as he hopped up, managing not to wince at the pain of his ruined palms. When he saw his weapon was out of reach, he got into fighting stance. Darshan meanwhile had recovered and was getting ready to pounce, flicking his tail menacingly.

His low growl abruptly stopped and his cat eyes widened as he gazed at something over Ruaran's shoulder. The blood elf kept his eyes trained on his opponent but the cat flopped down resolutely to the floor, his head looking towards the ground. He turned to see Salandria at the side of the ring, flanked by Caruur and Will.

Caruur's face was one of mild disapproval and Will looked like he was about to be sick but Salandria stared directly at Darshan with an expression of naked disappointment and sadness. When Ruaran looked back over, Darshan had transformed back to his night elf body and was standing on his knees, apparently finding it difficult to meet Salandria's eyes.

Instead he looked up to Ruaran and coughed out a low apology. "If you'd allow me to see your hands, I'd be happy to heal them."

Ruaran stood up. "No thanks, I'll take it to someone with a talent for healing instead of fighting. No offence."

"None taken. I...-"

"You did exactly what I knew you would. You surprised no-one but yourself" Ruaran finished, before heading to the healing tent.

Darshan was keenly aware of the dozen pair of eyes watching him. He rose and took a step towards Salandria but one cold, angry look from her stopped him in his tracks. Without another word, she turned to stalk away. Will looked shell-shocked next to her and Darshan realised he was gaping at Ruaran's blood which still covered his hands. He thanked Elune he didn't get around to biting the blood elf, he didn't think blood dripping down his mouth would endear him to anyone right now. Will slowly went to follow Salandria and Darshan was left alone in the sparring ring as the crowd drifted off.

* * *

Lady Liadrin had still not reached a decision when she received the summons from Lor'themar. She'd been contemplating whether to call attention to her actions at Ravenwind and face the consequences head on or just wait and see where the cards would fall before taking action. The summons removed her choice and, in a way, she was grateful. Tough decisions were usually her forte but knowing that her choice could mean her expulsion from Silvermoon – or worse – she purposely delayed.

Now the wait was over and it was time to face her Regent Lord. When she left her study, Verda'an was waiting by her door silently, having seen the messenger go in. Without a word, he accompanied her to Sunfury Spire. While she knew he could be of little help to her, it comforted her to have him by her side. They reached the entrance and he stood to the side allowing her to pass through alone. Before she entered, he met her eyes and softly said "Good luck, my Lady."

Her throat went dry and she steeled herself for what was to come. She didn't trust herself to produce a suitable response, so she just inclined her head slightly and went to face Lor'themar. Outwardly she was the epitome of cool, calm confidence and if Lor'themar was truly angry, that might be the only thing that made a difference.

Liadrin was led to his study and left there as the attendant went to inform Lor'themar she had arrived. When the Regent Lord entered, she was unsurprised when he explained he had been down at the shooting ground. While Lor'themar was a capable leader, he was a ranger at heart and he was rarely found in his study unless the occasion called for some privacy or sense of statehood.

She eyed him carefully as he went to sit in one of two comfortable seats in an alcove, beckoning her to take the other one. The lack of formality and sense of intimacy were promising. Lor'themar himself looked out of place in the sumptuous surroundings. He had the build of a warrior with an eye patch, scars and slightly grizzled features to match. But his eyes were keen and sharp and she knew he would notice any small mistake on her part.

"How goes all at the Blood Knights headquarters?" he asked. "Anything new to report?"

She paused before answering, failing to find any trace of suspicion or threat in his voice. The Sin'dorei leader was a direct man and it would be unlike him to small talk if he truly wanted to reprimand her.

"All going well my Lord. Verda'an is doing an excellent job as per usual and I'm very pleased with their current training routine."

"Excellent, excellent", he replied, absent-mindedly.

There was a lull in conversation and, after delaying this moment so long herself, Liadrin was growing impatient. "I feel this is not the reason you called me here, my Lord", she prompted.

"You're quite right, of course. I know there are no strict ranks among the Sin'dorei but it's a fact, to me at least, that you are second in command here in Silvermoon. You have been a champion and a leader of our people all through our most challenging days. You're highly respected both by the people and by me personally."

Liadrin declined to react to his kind words, hoping her silence would spur him on to reach his point.

"I've had a most interesting correspondence with Varian Wrynn", he continued. "He would like to discuss the possibility of the Blood Elves joining the Alliance."

Despite herself, her mask of composure dropped somewhat and she quickly straightened up before the Regent Lord noticed her jaw separating from her face. He let out a low, dignified chuckle regardless.

"Well that is a bad start Liadrin, if we cannot even get you to believe it. Come now, it can't be such a surprise. We've always talked about this possibility before."

"Uh….yes, my Lord. Yes, of course we have. It's just that I'm surprised by Wrynn's timing is all."

"Are you?" Lor'themar asked. "I can't say I am. You and I both know there's no better time to tempt us to cross faction sides. I'm becoming increasingly unhappy with the direction Garrosh is taking and I'm not the only one. There's been a lot of disquiet amongst the people. Even if I didn't agree with them, which I do, I'm bound to serve their interests and listen to their concerns. I know you're no fan of the current Warchief."

"No, not at all. But so far our allegiance to the Horde has served us well."

"Indeed. But it may not do forever. In many ways, we are very different from the rest of the races on this side in the Horde. I know there's been mistakes and distrust between ourselves and the Kal'dorei but we're cousins and share a common history. I know Kael'thas would never have agreed, but look where his decisions led us. We must bury our painful past where it belongs. Perhaps it's time to reconnect with those who better understand us."

"And Sylvanas?"

Lor'themar's face twisted into a dismissive sneer. "That creature clings to the foolish notion that she's still an elf but we have more in common with the orcs than her. She's gone completely mad, desiring to raise the dead against their will. In the past months I've come to believe she's outright dangerous. She even wanted to raise up fallen elves to join her ranks before I forbade it. It's an abomination. She helped us, but that doesn't give her the right to our support of her every insane plan . I'll admit, being on the opposing side to her would give me some comfort."

Liadrin murmured her understanding. The fate of Sylvanas Windrunner made her highly uncomfortable. She fell silent again, ruminating on what Lor'themar had said. The offer – and his careful consideration of it – really did come as no surprise at all. Historically, they had a longer history with the Alliance and Garrosh's slow disintegration of the Horde made it even more appealing. It was the timing of the negotiations that troubled her. Varian was crafty, that was for sure. If the Sin'dorei were under his leadership, it would be easier to turn them against Salandria and Liadrin knew that would detrimental for their people's future. On the other hand, was it possible to survive while still under the leadership of Garrosh and Sylvanas?

Lor'themar was watching her patiently as she ran these thoughts through her head. "You must forgive me, Regent Lord. I am somewhat distracted today. I recently received news that my adopted daughter is alive and well and back with the Green Crescent."

Lor'themar's eyebrows twitched a little but no recognition of this news showed on his face. _Curious_, Liadrin thought.

"I see. It's certainly understandable that you have other things on your mind. Have you visited her yet?"

Again, Liadrin watched his face carefully and decided to test what he knew. "No", she answered, confidently.

He nodded. "Well by all means, do not feel you must remain a stranger. Family is important in times of war. It would be good for young Salandria to return to us. I know she showed immense potential under your tutelage."

"I completely agree my Lord. It is one of my greatest wishes to see her return to Silvermoon where she belongs", Liadrin answered, truthfully.

"Mmm. Still, I would not encourage too close ties until she stops fighting against us." Lor'themar laughed. "My apologies Liadrin, I do not mean to condescend. I know you, of all people, put your duty towards your people above all else. The love you have for us cannot be overshadowed by any other ties."

Liadrin's heart dropped as she thought of her actions in the Ravenwind camp. Sending the most elite troop of Sin'dorei to defend a rebel camp against the personal army of someone who could be their leader in a month's time. And now that leader wants to bring her people under his reign.

One thing for certain was that if Varian was successful, she was finished. Perhaps not publicly – he probably wouldn't risk exposing his own motives – but she would be disposed of quietly and efficiently or left to rot in some forgotten dungeon. But that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the Sin'dorei and Salandria….but in what order?

"I'll speak freely my Regent Lord. The thought of joining the Alliance is appealing but the thought of Varian Wrynn is not. He's shown himself to have a temper and can be too eager for war. It may be a case of swapping one poor leader for another. I would counsel that for now you keep negotiations open until we can investigate further."

Lor'themar nodded. "I feel the same. Perhaps if his son, or Tyrande, or Jaina were in charge, I would feel more at ease. I think time is needed to make this decision but I will consult with some other advisors privately as well. When I have more information, I'll call a meeting to discuss. Thank you for your counsel Lady Liadrin."

She nodded and rose swiftly from her chair. Her brain was working overtime as she made her way back to the entrance where Verda'an was waiting. She felt secure that Lor'themar was unaware of her actions to save the Green Crescent camp but she was shocked he'd received no word of Salandria's return and the ramp up of the rebels' recruitment. All the factions leaders would be informed by now and she knew there were posters around the city already. It could only mean that someone had kept that information from him, someone close to him and high up in command. Someone who was meant to have Blood Elf interests at heart but instead had the Green Crescent's. The question is, were they her enemy or her friend?

Liadrin's stomach churned as she considered her divided loyalties and the secrets that Silvermoon now seemed to hold. She was at risk of being swept away in a current that was no longer in her control. Whatever was happening, it was bigger than her and she could no longer deal with it alone.

Verda'an was waiting patiently where she'd left him, in perfect soldier stance. He fell into step with her as she left the Spire and headed back to her own quarters.

"Captain", she said. "I think we have many things to discuss."

* * *

Darshan was in the jungle attempting to meditate but the shame and regret of his earlier confrontation with Ruaran was foremost on his thoughts. He tried to visualise pushing those negative feelings deep inside of him, but it didn't work. With a sigh of exasperation, he flopped his long body down on the ground.

He closed his eyes in an effort to still his racing mind, exhaling deeply. A cool, fresh breeze ruffled his hair and he relaxed into it, listening to the peaceful sound of the wind. If he concentrated, he could almost hear voices.

But there were no cool breezes in the jungle. Darshan snapped his eyes open and sat up to discover he was lying in a deserted glade, with nothing but moonlight for company. The dense trees surrounded him but they couldn't stop the wind growing stronger. It was howling now and he had to gasp to take in his breath, such was the force that was hitting against his face. The howls grew softer and he started to make out whispered words.

"_You have failed us"_, the wind said. Darshan squinted his eyes in an effort to see the source of the voice but couldn't.

"_You must come home", _the wind continued.

"I can't", Darshan shouted, not knowing who he was talking to. "I have to stay. I have to prove myself to her. And to myself."

"_You will never prove yourself while you refuse to grow. To change the world you must first change yourself. It is not too late to become the man you're meant to be. It is never too late."_

With that the wind pushed harder and Darshan was flung onto his back. Something landed hard on his chest and when his eyes opened, he was awake once more in the jungle. He shook his head to release the fog of the dream and sat up. A scroll rolled from his chest to the ground. In the distance, he heard the screech of the hawk who must have delivered it to him. Darshan's hand shook as he opened it. He read the contents with an increasing sense of inevitability and dread. He wasn't surprised though. It was really only a matter of time.

He walked through the Ravenwind camp with a sense of urgency and purpose, ignoring the stares and glances of the people milling around. Amber skipped up to him, trying to match his long stride.

"I heard the meeting with Jaina didn't go very well. Our heroes have come back empty-handed and fresh out of prison. I think it's clear –"

"Not now Amber", Darshan interrupted, in a very firm voice.

"But don't you think – "

Darshan let out a low growl without even looking at the warlock. When she didn't reply he assumed she left him alone; the smartest thing she could do. He didn't hesitate as he strode into the tent where Salandria, Will and Caruur were gathered. They hadn't changed out of their travelling clothes and Will was standing to one side nervously while the other two were in deep discussion. Will jumped as the druid made his way in and put his hand on his sword hilt.

"Hey, you can't just barge in here, especially after your spectacle earlier!" Will said.

Darshan ignored him and flung the scroll down on the table in front of Salandria. She met his gaze and he gestured for her to read it. Her eyes grew wide and she dropped the scroll back on the table with a vacant expression.

"So they've summoned you", she said dully. "Will you go?"

"I have to", Darshan said.

"Maybe you shouldn't. You don't know what they want, it could be anything."

"Whatever it is, I need to face up to it. I know now this is the message I've been waiting for."

Salandria met Darshan's eyes once more and they were filled with concern. She fought the urge to hug him and beg him to stay. But even if he wanted to, there was nowhere to hide from them.

Will was fed up with the intense looks passing between the pair. "Someone needs to tell me what the fuck is going on right now", Will said, gruffly. The elves remained silent so it was Caruur who spoke up, having familiarised himself to the contents of the letter.

"Darshan has been summoned to face the Cenarion Circle."


End file.
